In the Land of Snow
by Kahel004
Summary: Word is that a family with the name Uchiha is starting to grow in the land of Snow. Sasuke, believing he is the last Uchiha in all the Elemental Nations, check to investigate the matter. What he finds in Snow is nothing he never imagined... ItaNaru MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**In the Land of Snow**

**By 004**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic; hailing the pairing of ItaNaru. There will also be Mpreg here. Slight Sasuke-bashing may be observed but will gradually simmer down as the story progresses.  
**

**Chapter 1**

He was in the city market doing errands for his mom when a stranger suddenly called out to him out of nowhere.

"Hey kid."

Kyousuke turned to the sound of the voice, careful not to drop any of the fruits and vegetables he had in his arms.

"Yes?" despite the rebellious light in his bright blue eyes, the young nine year old minded his manners; the memory of his father lecturing him on the importance of manners still fresh in his mind.

The small, dark-haired boy looked up to see a man with almost the same dark spiky hair as him— but clearly this man's was spikier. He even had duck-butt spikes on the back of his head for God's sake! There was a faint resemblance that he could see on the stranger's face but Kyousuke dismissed the thought. He might just be imagining things.

"I've heard that there is an Uchiha family living here in Snow Country," duck-butt dude's voice was clipped and stoic, much like the voice his dad would use while talking about a serious mission. "Would you mind confirming if these rumors are true?"

Kyousuke's eyes narrowed and he subtly adjusted the produce he was carrying in his hands to get better access to the ninja weapons he had hidden under his thick winter coat. "What's it to you? What do you want with the Uchihas, you bastard?" This time, Kyousuke just disregarded proper conduct.

"My, my… you seem to have quite the sharp tongue. Didn't your mother ever teach you it's wrong to badmouth your elders?" a man that Kyousuke never noticed standing beside the duck-butt dude said. This other stranger had silver hair, standing up on end and his whole face was hidden except for his one eye. Kyousuke knew immediately that it was wrong to trust in this man.

"Supposing that you are my elders I'll keep in mind to watch my words, old man," the young nine year old smirked at the silver-haired man who just twitched at the age jab. But he seemed to be a good sport because the silver-haired man gave him an eye-smile in return.

Duck-butt dude though, didn't seem to be as friendly as the silver-haired guy; because as soon as Kyousuke said that, he gave the brat an irritated glare that should've pissed the pants of any normal nine year old.

But Kyousuke was not a normal nine year old.

He glared back at the duck-butt dude with almost the same intensity that duck-butt dude looked surprised for a moment. It almost seemed as if they were about to go on forever just glaring at each other but the silver-haired dude coughed.

"As exciting as it is to watch the two of you glare at each other… look kid, we just want to ask if there really are people with the name Uchiha living here in your area."

Kyousuke broke eye contact with duck-butt dude and regarded the silver-haired man for a moment before replying, "And I'm asking why you want to know."

"You see—"

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-kun! Anything yet?"

Turning his head, Kyousuke saw a woman wearing the same brown thermal ninja coats _Kakashi-san_ and _Sasuke-san_ seemed to have. She had shocking bubblegum-pink hair that almost boggled his eyes out of its sockets.

"We asked this kid about the Uchiha-issue but we haven't got any answers so far," the man named Kakashi-sensei said.

"Hn." Ooh! Mr. Sasuke-Duck-Butt seemed to be an Emo King as well.

The pink-haired woman turned to Kyousuke and asked in a soft voice, "Could you please just answer if there are Uchihas here in the Snow Country that you know of?"

"Like what I keep telling your team mates, I won't answer until I know what you're up to. I don't want to be blamed for what will happen to the Uchihas and if you would even think of that motive, I'll make sure that my dad will kill you where you stand, shinobi!" the nine year old replied with the sternest face he could muster, hoping that he seemed a bit intimidating enough.

The three ninjas made eye contact for a while like they were having a little silent conversation before the pink-haired woman turned back to him and said, "We won't harm the Uchihas, kid. You have my word. We just wanted to know if it's true that there is another Uchiha family growing here outside of our village. You see, the first Uchihas came from Konoha, you know?"

"Konoha?"

Pink-hair seemed to brighten when Kyousuke recognized her home village. "Yes, Konohagakure of Hi no Kuni. You recognize it?"

But young Kyousuke just looked at all three of them with unreadable eyes. He looked like a certain missing nin at the moment and even the three elite ninjas with all their experience would freely admit to underestimating a child.

What they didn't expect from the boy though was when his wide blue eyes bled red and a black wheel with three tomoe appeared.

His soft whisper was the last the three Konoha ninja heard before they blacked out.

"Tsukiyomi."

Sasuke was the first to regain consciousness.

When he woke up he noticed that they were placed in a white room, very similar to a hospital's. The Uchiha sat up and looked around. He saw Kakashi and Sakura sleeping on two other beds and it seemed as if it would take a while for them to wake up.

He stood up on shaky legs and tried to come to terms with what happened to him—to his teammates. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and frustration and his hands clenched, small streaks of lightning dancing across his knuckles. His onyx eyes quickly turned into the Sharingan in his rage and the three tomoe in his eyes spun wildly.

'_There's no mistaking that technique… That brat used the Tsukiyomi!'_

He was too busy glowering to himself that he failed to notice someone enter the room. If Sasuke had been in the right mind, he would've reprimanded himself for his slip in concentration.

"Ahem," came the sound from the doorway.

Sasuke snapped his eyes to the sound and saw Princess Kazahana Koyuki of Snow Country accompanied by a handful of her attendants and a few from the medical staff, standing at the threshold of the parted shoji doors. He remembered meeting the princess when he was younger, during one of their missions when Sasuke was still part of Team Seven. She had been a famous movie star living the life of her alter ego, Yukie Fujikaze.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san… was it?" Princess Koyuki said in the cold, stoic voice she used back in her days of denial. The entourage she had with her flinched at the princess's tone. They had hoped never to hear it again after so long.

"Princess ," he replied in simple acknowledgement. The Konoha nin tried his best to hide the after effects of the Tsukiyomi. The only reason why he had been able to wake up earlier than the other two was because he had the Mangekyou Sharingan and that the brat had only used an underdeveloped version of the technique. If the Tsukiyomi had been the same as his… _brother's_, then it would have taken the assistance of the Godaime again to cure him and his teammates.

"I was surprised to hear that the village that saved my country, sent ninjas to my territory without informing me," she continued. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this sudden visit?"

Even though Sasuke could care less about politics and proper decorum, he had enough sense to realize that he and his teammates were treading on thin ice. Any wrong move and insensitive remark would have his team kicked out of the country and across the frozen sea by order of the princess.

"Our team had been sent on a mission just at the borders of your country, hime-sama. And in the duration of our time spent there, we heard rumors of a family also bearing the name Uchiha, thriving in your Hidden Village of the Snow." He kept his head bowed and his tone neutral, hoping it would appease the Princess's anger somewhat; though Sasuke didn't know why she was angry in the first place. "Our team decided that given the circumstances, we should take advantage of the situation and check to see if what those men had said were true or false."

Princess Koyuki narrowed her eyes and proceeded to step into the room and started pacing around the Uchiha. For some reason, their conversation was slowly turning into an interrogation. "And you just decided to come to my country uninvited. Besides… why is it your concern if another branch of the Uchihas are beginning to grow in Snow? Shouldn't you be happy that someone in your scarce family has started to bring back the clan?"

"All the more reason why I wish to confirm if those words are truth. As the head of the Uchiha clan, I am expected to watch over the well-being of my clansmen and bring them back to their homeland, back to Konoha—"

"We will never return to Konoha! My father and mother will never allow it!"

Everybody turned to the little boy that decided to make an entrance. The nine year old's dark-hair was standing in spikes and his blue eyes bright with anger and glowed against his naturally pale skin. Sasuke recognized him as the same boy that used the Tsukiyomi on them.

"You!" he snarled at the boy, charging forward to catch him but a masked ninja stood in his path before he could even move from his spot and grabbed his wrist that held the Chidori.

"Need I remind you Uchiha Sasuke-san, that while under the roof of my palace home, you are at my mercy; your life is forfeit. If you attack the child of one of my precious people, I would not hesitate to order your death," Princess Koyuki warned him. Her chilling dark eyes glared at him. The make-up applied on her face was supposed to make her look pretty but managed to look like a sort of war paint on her angered visage.

Sasuke could only huff in frustration as he cancelled his jutsu but the man that held his wrist still didn't let go. The Konoha nin turned his glare to the masked man and sneered at him. He was about to threaten the Snow nin to release his limb but his eyes widened in surprise and disbelief when he recognized the masked ninja's chakra signature.

"Can't be…" he breathed out, the realization dawning into his eyes. Sasuke's eyes flickered to the man before him and the little boy standing to the side.

"It's been a long time," the masked nin spoke in the voice Sasuke knew all too well. He would never forget the scathing words he spoke; the voice that echoed in his nightmares every night.

For a while, Sasuke didn't know how to react. But he soon got a hold of his wits and the other wrist that wasn't in the other man's grip quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword that was strapped across his back.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Again, another hand stopped his attack and Sasuke turned to Kakashi, who seemed unsteady on his feet, holding his hand just as the blade was about to leave its sheathe. "Sasuke, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kakashi's voice sounded ragged and labored, considering what he just woke up from.

Princess Koyuki and her entourage just watched everything from the sidelines, hoping that the conflict and drama would end soon. But from the angry snarl on the young Konoha nin's face, it seemed unlikely to happen unless the two older ninjas decided to intervene.

"Stand down, Sasuke," Kakashi ordered. "As the commander of this unit, I order you to lower your weapons and stand down."

When it seemed that Sasuke was more inclined to ignore him, the masked nin said, "I would hate for my nine year old to witness such a pathetic fight so I suggest you do what Kakashi-san is asking."

The silver-haired ninja's only visible eye flickered to the masked nin and held the same kind of realization Sasuke had in his eyes a while ago. But thankfully, he didn't choose to say anything.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san, if you do not follow my captain's orders I will be forced to use my authority to detain you in our prison cells for attempted murder of a legal citizen of Snow," Princess Koyuki added in.

"_Legal citizen?_ This man is nowhere near legal. He's a fucking missing nin!" Sasuke shouted to no one and he had yet to ease his stance.

"Sasuke," the masked nin called his attention. The Uchiha did, and also sent a Death Glare in his way. "I would be happy to explain everything to you and your companions; as long as you swear not to harm my family in any way."

"_Family?_ You expect me to believe that _you_ have _a family?_ After you fucking killed our whole clan?"

Sasuke noted with satisfaction as the little kid hiding behind the man seemed shocked. He turned to the boy and sneered, "What? You didn't know that your daddy was a murderer?"

Sasuke was so surprised by the sudden jab that he initially felt only a hint of pain when the masked nin's fist connected with a solid punch to his cheek. He was sent flying to one of the blinds standing in the corner of the room and was sour to say that no one seemed inclined to help him or even side with him, including Kakashi.

If the man wasn't wearing a mask, maybe everyone would have seen his normally passive face contort into pure hatred. Kyousuke, the little boy, stood at his father's legs and clutched his pants in his small fists. He was also looking at Sasuke with anger and shouted as loud as any nine year old could, "My father might have killed many people but he's no heartless murderer! If he killed, it would be for the people he loved!"

'_Yeah, right…'_

"As soon as our remaining teammate regains consciousness and recovers, we would immediately leave your country, hime-sama. The people of Konoha sincerely asks your forgiveness and understanding on this matter and we hope that this would not affect the ties we have with Snow," Kakashi cut in, hoping to dissolve some of the tension happening in the room. He bowed at the waist and continued asking for forgiveness and understanding from the Princess.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best," Princess Koyuki agreed. She directed an icy glare in Sasuke's direction and seemed to asses him. "But note this, the only reason why you are let off the hook is because you are one of the heroes that saved Snow Country and that one of those dearest to me would be disappointed if you were to be in danger. The next time you cross me or even the Uchihas of Snow, mark my words, your people will not be as lucky."

With the final assurances from Kakashi and lots of gratitude from his part, Princess left the room with her attendants, leaving only the medical staff, the masked man and his son, and the Konoha nins. The nurses and doctors immediately set to work, prodding the two weakened ninjas to head back to their beds so they could be better examined.

Kakashi followed without a fuss, seeing as he was bone-tired and needed to rest from the exhausting mind attack. Sasuke followed with less obedience but eventually gave himself to the care of the professionals.

At the corner of his eye, he could see the masked man and his son looking at him. For a while, they did nothing else. After a few minutes, the boy said something to his dad and the masked man picked the boy up and carried him in one arm—looking every bit the kind and loving father he was portraying to be.

The whole act seemed convincing for a moment…

…but Sasuke was not to be fooled.

…

…

…

A/N: _Princess Kazahana Koyuki_ is a canon character from the first _Naruto Movie: Ninja Clash in the Snow_.

SPOILER: Team 7 (before Sasuke defected) helped the princess and her people reclaim Snow Country from the princess's evil uncle. To keep her safe, she hid behind a fake identity as a famous movie star. At first, Princess Koyuki resented any connection with her former country but throughout the movie, Naruto manages to convince her to go back to Snow Country and reclaim her rightful throne. I concluded that this resulted in the princess owing Naruto (personally- and not Team 7 or even Konoha) and is therefore loyal to out blonde hero.


	2. Chapter 2

He~y. At last! I updated! Were you waiting for this? Kahel004 does not and will ever not (unless by some miracle it happens) own Naruto or any of its productions.

Guys, as flattered as I am that some of you where really waiting for this to come out-let me say this, please. I know you want to read the next chapter so badly and I admit, I'm sorry that I never mentioned this before- I don't update that much. I'm busy with schoolwork-even in summer (yes, that's the truth of my pitiful life). I'm asking you to be patient because I am not entitled to update every week just because you want to read what happens next. This is my story-we have to go at it in my pace; are we clear? Thanks. :)

* * *

**In the Land of Snow**

**By 004**

**Chapter 2**

Uchiha Itachi tried his best not to glance at his wayward little brother as he left the infirmary. He fixed his hold on his son to make sure he didn't fall. Even if he was strong, Kyousuke was already a grown child and it was hard to hold him in one hand.

"What are you doing here, Kyousuke?" he asked.

The young Uchiha shifted in his position perched on his father's arm and tried to peer into the small slits the mask had for eye holes. "I just wanted to make sure the bad man wasn't going to do anything to us. He was looking for you and mama and Ichijou and Natsumi and Fuyuri!"

Kyousuke ended with a pout and the masked Uchiha looked at his son in amusement. Most of the time, his eldest child may act and behave like him but there were other times that he had a startling though not unpleasant resemblance to his beloved mother. With his one free hand, he fixed Kyousuke's long ruffled spikes and pressed his mask against his son's forehead.

"Dad, your mask is cold," Kyousuke whined just like his mother did in the days. The nine year old tried to back away from his father and the masked man chuckled.

"Let's head home," he said as he looked out of one of the windows lining the hall.

Kyousuke, the little brat, tugged a bundle of his hair that wasn't tied back in his ribbon. "Wait, Dad! The groceries are still in the sitting room!"

Itachi rubbed his scalp where it throbbed slightly from the force of the pull and immediately shunshin-ed from the spot and then with Kyousuke still in his arms, he stood outside the sliding doors outside the Princess's private sitting room. Kyousuke looked a little green and looked close to throw up and for a moment, Itachi felt guilty for making his son sick.

The spiky, ebony-haired kid lowered his head and he trembled slightly in his father's arms. The ex-missing nin was about to console him but Kyousuke immediately brightened and a huge, infectious smile stretched upon his lips. "Caught you, didn't I?"

From beneath his mask, Itachi smiled. "Ok, you little rascal; that wasn't nice."

"So is sudden teleportation! But you don't see me complaining."

"You just did."

Kyousuke childishly stuck his tongue out to his father and Itachi loosened his hold on his son just a little bit. "Hey-WOAH!"

At the last moment when Kyousuke was about to fall to the ground, Itachi grabbed the boy by his armpits. "That should teach you a lesson." He placed the boy on the ground, making sure Kyousuke had both feet planted on the ground.

"You're just a big meanie! A BIG, BIG MEANIE! I'm gonna tell you on mom!" the nine year old screamed with all his might. He was bristling with self-righteous anger and Itachi—the bastard—was smirking at his little victory over his son.

"We'll see," Itachi replied nonchalantly as he slid the doors open and immediately gave a small bow to the person inside. He had known since the beginning that she was there but didn't think the noise would bother her much. "Koyuki-hime, we're sorry for the disturbance. Please forgive Kyousuke's less than proper behavior."

Said boy flung his cerulean scarf at his father's head which Itachi chose to let himself be hit with. If he had evaded, the scarf would have missed his target and instead found a new one in Princess Koyuki's face. "LIAR!" Kyousuke then grabbed the fallen scarf from the floor and dashed to the princess's side to escape his father's nonexistent wrath.

The young princess smiled at their antics and ruffled her honorary nephew's already messy hair. "You shouldn't do that, Kyousuke-kun. Itachi-san might pull a Madara on you."

"Eeh, tou-chan doesn't even know what a Madara is."

"I would think," Itachi started in a soft voice. "That I would know exactly what it means. I was the first your grand uncle Madara used it on after all."

Kyousuke pouted.

"And you should listen to the princess; I might use it on you if you misbehave any more, make no mistake."

The guards and the few attendants with them in the room shivered at Snow's "captain of the guard's" tone of voice. He often used it when he was threatening vagabonds and other bandits that tried to cross the country's boundaries and most of the time, it would send the criminals running back to where they came from and out of Snow in a flash.

But Kyousuke stuck his tongue out to his father like the little child that he was before turning his back on him. The young Uchiha ignored the way everyone in the room looked fondly at him and picked up the groceries that were placed on a chair. He was used to the looks since all the people in the village thought their family was too adorable for words.

"I'll be heading first, tousan," he said as he tried to walk out of the room.

"I think not. We'll go together." As he said that, Itachi wrapped the cerulean scarf around his son; making sure that it was tight enough to keep the cold out. "Your mother will throw a fit if he found out you stayed this late alone. At least this way, we both have a reason."

"Heh, you just don't want mom to get angry at you."

"We're going Kyousuke," Itachi said as he pulled his son by his scarf while grabbing most of the bags in Kyousuke's hands.

"Oi!"

Princess Koyuki and her bodyguards watched father and son exit the room with a smile on their faces. There has never been a boring day since the Uchiha family came to Snow Country.

If only those Konoha nins could take a hint…

…

…

…

Kyouske hummed a silly tune under his breath; a big goofy smile on his lips as he walked beside his father on their way home. His dad had taken off his mask before they got out of the castle, seeing no reason to continue wearing it. Kyousuke thought that his dad would continue being the paranoid bastard that he was since the Konoha nins were still in Snow, but he got no response since his father was too deep in thought.

He decided to leave him alone because he knew his father had times when he brooded. He knew everything about his mom and dad's lives before they got married and understood that it wasn't the kind that anyone could just simply forget. Even his mom even had his moments of staring listlessly off to space, as if remembering a buried memory. It was best they were left undisturbed.

Itachi on the other hand, knew exactly what his son was thinking and thanked him for his consideration. Kyousuke was every bit like his mother, who always knew, when was the best time to back off.

His thoughts kept drifting back to Sasuke and the Konoha Team. It always had been, ever since they left the infirmary.

He didn't expect anyone from Konoha to visit Snow. It was almost winter and the lands surrounding Snow were continuously being rampaged by lots of blizzards and snowstorms that most people knew to stay away from the country in this time of the year. He knew he should've been careful about the information being spread about his family but Itachi supposed that people would find out the truth soon enough; that Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the last Uchiha for any longer.

He was careful for the last decade and did his best to throw away any search parties that were trying to find his wife. He blamed himself; just because there had been no activity from any of the villages concerning his spouse, it was definitely not an excuse to lower his guard. Tsunade had been desperate and sought out help from the neighboring countries of Konoha. It was only thanks to the Kazekage, the Princess of Tea Country and the Priestess from Rice Country that they were able to go so long in Snow without trouble.

Seeing Sasuke had been a wakeup call. He had almost deluded himself that everyone had forgotten them, or at least accepted that it was all a lost cause. He had been too busy enjoying his new life that he thought everything would just end so easily.

Itachi didn't realize he was too deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice they were already in front of the Uchiha Mansion. It had previously been one of Snow's Royal Family's villas, and Princess Koyuki had only been happy to give it to them when she heard they needed somewhere to live. It was because of her that they were able to live so normally despite all the people searching for them.

He pressed his hand on the wooden gates and poured some of his chakra into it. There was a faint clicking sound and Itachi felt the thick wooden beam keeping the gates closed creaking to the side, opening the gates. Kyousuke brushed past him and pushed the gate to get inside the house. Itachi followed at a more sedate pace and locked the gates behind him as he got inside.

Itachi wasn't surprised to see him already waiting by the door. His spouse, Namikaze-Uchiha Naruto.

"Okaerinasai," the blonde jinchuuriki greeted warmly.

"Tadaima," Itachi returned softly at the same time Kyousuke said his enthusiastic greeting. He leaned down to kiss his husband's cheek while balancing the bags of grocery in his arms.

Naruto turned his head and met his lips with Itachi's before it planted on his cheek. The dark-haired ninja moaned into the kiss and the jinchuuriki blushed at the sound. Meanwhile Kyousuke who stood to the side, was seeing his parents make-out in front of him. His face—the look of abject horror and he could only cringe as his father managed to put one arm around his mother's waist to bring them closer to each other.

"Wo-wo-woah! Ho~ld up just a second there!" Kyousuke exclaimed. "If you hadn't noticed, I am still here!"

"Go inside then. We're not stopping you, son," Itachi murmured against his spouse's lips; his eyes never leaving the other's.

"Yuck! And I thought this would stop when mom got pregnant!" the eldest son of the Uchihas stomped his way into the house and Itachi and Naruto chuckled as they continued to hear Kyousuke's complaints even from outside the house.

"Why doesn't he ever learn?" the blonde man said as he pulled away.

"I believe he got that from you. I was an obedient boy as I grew up." Thanks to his ninja-honed reflexes, he was able to evade the sudden slap that was directed at his arm.

Naruto mock-glared at him before he turned on his heel and followed his son inside. Itachi could only chuckle and close the door behind him before catching up with Naruto.

"So, mind telling me why you and Kyousuke were late?"

The blonde's voice was lighthearted but Itachi could easily tell he was uneasy and worried.

Itachi grabbed one of Naruto's hands in his own as he walked with him in stride. He whispered lowly in his ear, "I'll tell you later after the kids get to sleep."

The jinchuuriki turned grave cobalt eyes to his husband but Itachi only squeezed his hand in assurance.

'_I'll protect you and the children, saiai. Nobody will hurt our family.'_

…

…

…

Uchiha Kyousuke was the oldest of four siblings, now soon-to-be five. Being the eldest, it was his responsibility to protect his brothers and sisters like a good big brother would and by principle, made him the immediate person in charge whenever their parents were away.

And now since their parents were off in LalaLand together, it was his job to take charge of dinner preparations in his mother's stead.

He had quickly fled from his smitten parents, gagging as he ran down the massive halls. But inside, he was smiling. Even if those Konoha-bastards would come and try to take his mama and papa, he'll show them hell like how a true Uchiha was supposed to.

Because nobody messed with the Uchiha family.

"I'm back!"

Kyousuke exclaimed as he opened the sliding doors with much force that it banged against the wall.

"Kyou-nii!" came the squealing cries of his younger twin sisters, Natsumi and Fuyuri.

He quickly got down on one knee and opened his arms to them. The two blondes rammed straight into his arms and Kyousuke almost fell from the joined weight.

"He-ey! No need to trample your nii-san. I just came back!"

"We missed you Kyou-nii!"

"Yeah, Natsumi and Fuyuri missed niichan!"

Kyousuke continued to cuddle the two excitable four year olds who were only too happy to be embraced by their brother. Meanwhile the other male among the siblings just watched them interact from afar. He laid under the kotatsu, with a JUMP issue opened in front of him as he chomped on a rice cracker.

"Okaeri, niisan," he muttered softly.

As if by routine, Natsumi and Fuyuri quickly jumped off their older brother's lap and scampered off to the side where they sat and enjoyed the upcoming argument.

With a gangster's swagger, Kyousuke stomped to where his younger brother lay, looming over him with a scowl on his face.

"Oi, Ichijou! How many times do I have to tell you that you can only read that when I'm home! I haven't even started reading it yet!"

"Well you're home now right? Besides, it's your fault you keep staying out so late every time. Do you want mama to get angry at you again, huh? Why don't you suck your strawberry milk in a corner, kono yarou!"

"YOU!" Kyousuke pointing a finger at his younger sibling "are ten years to early to be impersonating a Gintama character you ungrateful brat!" he yelled as he snatched the JUMP from Ichijou.

"Hey! That's unfair! Give me back my JUMP!"

Ichijou jumped out from beneath the kotatsu and charged at Kyousuke, who simply sidestepped to evade him. The nine year old stuck out one foot in front of Ichijou and it would've been effective if not for the fact that they were trained almost every day by an S-class ninja.

Ichijou easily changed his footing to avoid falling before swiftly delivering a rabbit punch to his brother. Kyousuke ducked and held the thick JUMP issue above his head to receive to the blow.

"Kyou-nii! That's a special JUMP!"

Blinking in surprise, "Really?" Kyousuke looked down at the JUMP issue and scrutinized the cover for anything indicating a special issue.

But that was just a ruse because as soon the eldest of the Uchiha siblings looked down at the book (or is it a magazine? Manga?), Ichijou swept his brother off his feet with a big sweeping kick to the shins and Kyousuke fell mercilessly to the floor.

'_Gotcha!'_

Ichijou dived to retrieve his beloved bible but the twins who had been quiet all this time jumped on their older brother's back and rode him like a baby horse in a farm playpen. The sudden weight made the seven year old's knees buckle and he tumbled to the floor, landing on top of his fallen brother.

The sudden jerk made Ichijou reflexively toss the JUMP into the air and the twins squealed as it sailed in the air.

Unfortunately, at that moment, Naruto and Itachi arrived by the doorframe which was exactly the direction the JUMP was flying into.

Surprised blue eyes watched the thick book heading straight for him in slow motion but he didn't make any move to evade it; instead a hand had quickly intercepted the flying projectile and was now held daintily between long, ivory fingers.

"What are you doing, children?"

Itachi deep, silky voice carried through the noise his children were making and there was a sudden quiet when the siblings realized what they almost did. Naruto was beside him, like usual, a small indulgent smile on his face as if a heavy book hadn't been flying to his face a few moments ago.

Natsumi and Fuyuri squealed and ran to Naruto and hid their faces in his kimono. They kept grinning all the while, saying, "It wasn't me! It wasn't me!"

The jinchuuriki smiled and just headed to the kitchen, with the two small blondes still clutching tightly at his legs; leaving the three remaining males in the family room.

Itachi stepped inside the room and closed the door lightly behind him as soon as Naruto turned around the corner. He passed by his two sons who were still bickering silently with each other but had wisely sat on the floor with their heads bowed in apology. The eldest male Uchiha sat by the kotatsu and slid his legs under the thick duvet then placed the prized manga on top of the table.

He sent one inquiring look at Kyousuke and Ichijou and both boys quickly sat under the kotatsu directly across Itachi. There were a few moments of tense silence—broken only by Naruto, Natsumi and Fuyuri's twinkling laughter from the kitchen—before Itachi started talking and held up the thick manga.

"What made you throw this JUMP at your pregnant mother's face?"

Instantly, the two boys stood up from their seats and denied vehemently.

"It was just an accident!"

"We would never hurt mama!"

"I swear the JUMP just flew suddenly and—"

"No it didn't! If you hadn't snatched it from me—"

Itachi held up one open hand and both boys stopped bickering; fixing wide guilty eyes at their father.

"We're sorry father…"

"Don't worry," he murmured as his eyes swept over the colorful manga cover. "I know it was an accident. Just apologize to your mother afterwards, okay?"

"Of course!" Kyousuke nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I'll do it, dattebayo!" Ichijou was much like his mother in his younger years—and wasn't afraid to remind everyone of that fact.

"Hn. Now be good boys and get the groceries by the door." Itachi flipped open the manga to a random page and started reading.

"Why don't you do get it yourself, Dad?" Kyousuke complained.

"Yeah, why'd you leave it by the door anyways…" Ichijou mumbled under his breath, a trademark Uzumaki scowl on his face.

A small ball of fire bursted into existence on the tip of Itachi's finger—the finger that he had been using to turn the pages of the JUMP magazine.

"Were you saying something boys?"

They should have known.

* * *

A/N: Are they a little OC? I think they're a little OC. What do you think? Ooooh. What about their children? Any thoughts on Kyousuke? How about Ichijou? And the twins Natsumi and Fuyuri? Any comments and suggestions you may have, I am more that happy to accept!


End file.
